


A Tour Of The Abbey

by casstayinmyass



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band), Repugnant (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, F/M, Finger Sucking, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, Kissing, Lap Sex, Light Dom/sub, Light Femdom, M/M, Making Out, Masturbation, Multi, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Orders, Orgasm Control, Praise Kink, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:54:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28213491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casstayinmyass/pseuds/casstayinmyass
Summary: Papa Emeritus III invites you and your boyfriend Mary to his family's church. There, you discover common intentions, and a secret voyeur behind the walls.
Relationships: Cardinal Copia/Mary Goore, Cardinal Copia/Papa Emeritus III, Cardinal Copia/Reader, Mary Goore/Reader, Papa Emeritus III/Mary Goore, Papa Emeritus III/Reader, Reader/Mary Goore/Cardinal Copia/Papa Emeritus III
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34





	A Tour Of The Abbey

**Author's Note:**

> Requested through that one site, Kobaby-Figi. Inquire about yours on my tumblr, @kissthegoghuleh.

“They really do take this Church shit seriously, huh?”

You look over to Mary from the passenger seat of the car. “What?”

“They live out here in the woods? Got a fuckin’ castle, or something. I mean, I was in a band—”

“I know.”

“—And I never went this hardcore. Sang about coffins and fucking dead people, did I live in a mausoleum?”

“You passed out drunk in one once.”

“That’s like a hotel deal, though. I didn’t stay for long.”

“Well, maybe they are what they say they are,” you suggest. Mary gives you a look. “What? Big church in the middle of the woods? At this point, that’s looking pretty likely.” 

You and your boyfriend Mary Goore had been invited to visit the home of the singer the two of you had become acquainted with at last month’s metal festival in Stockholm. You had been hanging around backstage together thanks to some old friends of Mary’s, and you found yourself in a conversation with Papa Emeritus III, the lead singer of the band Ghost. A seemingly intimidating facade gave way to a charismatic man you wouldn’t soon forget. Papa had charmed you, and when Mary had come over to find you after grabbing some more beers, he had charmed Mary as well—even if your boyfriend didn’t want to admit he had fallen for the fellow rock star.

“He was pretty hot, wasn’t he?” you bring up. “You know. Papa.”

“Oh, fuck yeah. That man was sex on legs.”

“So you admit like him?” you tease. Mary huffs your way.

“Now hold the fuck on. I didn’t say shit about _liking_ him, I said he was hot as fuck.” He clears his throat, side eyes you. “Why? You like him?” You shrug, smiling.

“He’s hot.”

“Yeah.”

“He’s really hot.”

“Yeah.” Mary swallows. “Fuck. I’d bang him.”

“God, same.”

The car approaches the grounds of the massive gothic church ahead. The gates open for you, the gravel pathway leading you to park by the entrance. Once you’re locked up and out, a mysterious masked figure leads the two of you to the doors.

“Weren’t you performing with Papa?” you ask them. They don’t answer, only piquing your curiosity more. Within minutes of getting inside, it’s become clear to you that yes, they do take this stuff seriously, and yes, they most likely are an “actual” church. A grand statue of Baphomet sits by a stone staircase, candelabras candles flickering in their sconces on the walls. A different masked figure finally comes for you, and you’re led down a long hallway, lit only by what seems to be a glowing orb in the servant’s palm. Mary takes your hand, and you squeeze it.

You get to a door, which is promptly opened to reveal a suite. The decor is just as gothic as the rest of the building, but the living room has a homey feel to it, despite it also feeling like an 18th century vampire’s abode. The place has plush carpeting, a purple and gold velvet sofa, and renaissance paintings all over the wall. A black cat comes to greet you, and rubs around Mary’s ankle.

“Look! A baby!” you grin. Mary bends down to pick the friendly feline up, before her purring is eclipsed by a noise from the other room.

“Pspspsps,” you hear. Papa comes from the other room in purple satin pyjamas, and notices you both. “Ah! My friends have arrived, Jezebel!” He walks over, bows deeply. “Welcome to my home.”

“Dracula quote?” Mary asks, raising an eyebrow.

“Very good, Mr. Harker.” Papa smirks. “You will be my Mr. Harker, won’t you?”

“If that makes me your Mina,” you add.

“Very good,” Papa chuckles. “Literary knowledge is sexy to me.” He wiggles his eyebrows, and invites the two of you in, plumping up some pillows and tossing them on one couch. “Sit, please!” He puts a housecoat on, and grabs a bottle of wine to fill three crystal glasses with. “Did it take you long to find us out here?”

“Fuckin’ yeah it did,” Mary scoffs. “What kind of bullshit forest directions did you gi—” You elbow your boyfriend, and clear your throat to interject.

“It was fine.”

“It is okay,” Papa smirks. “You can be truthful with me, _bella_. It is a perfect pain in the neck to get up here, I know this thing. Thankfully, I never drive myself anymore. The headache isn’t mine to suffer.”

“Good for you,” Mary mutters. Your eyes slide shut. Why did your boyfriend have to be such an asshole when he was attracted to someone? You bite your lip as you see Papa’s eyebrow quirk up.

“Have I offended you in some way, Mr. Goore?” A pink tinge shows up over Mary’s sharp cheekbones at the name.

“Mr. Goore’s my dad, and all that. Name’s Mary.”

“Mary, si. I never intended to provoke such a strong reaction from you.” Papa takes a sip of wine, eyes roaming playfully over the younger man. “Not yet.” Mary swallows, and you let out a breath. Papa turns to you. “Ah, you look ravishing tonight. I have only met you once before, but I confess it feels I’ve known you much longer.” You smirk. Though you never go as far as Mary, you have a bit of an attitude as well.

“Are you just saying that to get into my pants, Papa?”

“Would you like it if I was?”

You suck your lower lip further into your mouth. _Damn, he’s quick._ Papa takes mercy on you however, and turns his attention back to a still furiously blushing Mary. “I think your lover seeks the same thing you do, am I wrong?” Mary looks up at him, and it’s obvious what Papa’s plans are. The punk rocker exhales, and shakes his head. “Good,” the older man smirks, and pats his lap on the sofa opposite. “Come to Papa.” Your eyes widen slowly as Mary gets up. He stops just in front of where Papa’s sitting, and crosses his arms with a scoff, coming back to himself all too fast. 

“What, I gotta do all the work?” He lets out a grunt as Papa kicks his legs in, and the younger man falls forward in surprise to straddle Papa.

“Your tongue is almost as sharp as mine,” Papa drawls against Mary’s lips. “Let’s put it to good use, si?” He guides Mary’s hips to grind their clothed cocks together, and Mary moans into Papa’s mouth as his lips are captured in a kiss. It progresses and deepens, and a dull throb begins between your legs. You hadn’t even realized as you’d been watching so intently, that your palm had begun to press against yourself. Papa’s lips break away with an obscene noise and he drags his mouth up Mary’s slender neck, teeth bared.

A needy whine escapes your lips, and Papa looks past Mary to regard you. “You feel neglected, hm?” he purrs. “We will take care of la princepessa, won’t we caro?” He strokes Mary’s cheek, and your boyfriend turns back to glance at you. He makes a head jerking motion to beckon you over, and you stand.

As you join the two on the couch, Mary rolls off of Papa and takes one side as the antipope takes the other to the left of you. Mary runs his lips up your neck as Papa kisses just beside your lips. You lean into him for gratification, but he evades you with a dark chuckle. “Be patient, si? We will give you what you are needing.” He rumbles out a moan as his gloved hand comes down to cup your breast, and Mary lands a bite right below your ear. Interrupting Papa’s seduction to the left, Mary’s hands fumble to take your shirt off, and you help him by lifting your arms. Papa pays special attention to your breasts still, sliding his fingers gently back to unhook you from your garment. A long sigh escapes you as the pleasure coming at you from both sides only grows. Papa makes a smooth transition from beside you to behind you.

“Are you wet, cara?” he whispers. “Shall we see?” Mary’s hand comes down to grip himself through his jeans. In your fevered state, you try to help him unzip, and he gets his pants down enough to rub himself through his boxers. Papa teases his own thicker erection at your entrance, stroking your cheek. "Good girl. Already wet for your Papa." 

“Please,” you whisper.

Fulfilling your wish much sooner than you had expected him to, Papa pushes in slowly, groaning softly in your ear. “So tight, hm?” he purrs. “That’s a good girl. So good for Papa.” He sighs in your ear, the heat of his breath making you shiver. His thrusts are deep, slow and thorough as he pushes as far in as he can. Each one has you falling forward into Mary, who’s palming himself through his black jeans as he watches you get fucked.

"Doing so good, baby," Mary tells you. "Fuck, you look hot like this."

"You are beautiful," Papa whispers, "He is right. You are taking this cock so well." He tilts his head back, and just as Mary’s about to take his cock out, the sound of a few books dropping off the shelf and quiet swearing alerts the three of you that you’re not alone.

“What the hell?” you breathe.

“Who the fuck?” Mary mutters.

“The Cardinal,” Papa sighs.

“Who?!”

Pulling out of you with a gentle kiss to your neck, the antipope pats your ass. You take it as a prompt to get up and walk over to the bookcase. Staring through an empty spot where a book had been moments ago, the glaring loss in the literary collection now displays a neat hole right through the wall. A man stands there. “Who are you?” you frown.

The cassocked man with the mustache stutters under your scrutiny. You can see him hastily try and take his hand out of his pants, and Papa calls from behind you,

“Someone who needs to get a hobby!” The nameless man blushes, avoiding your eyes. You find yourself looking down to check and see if he had covered himself properly.

“Ah... eh, I am Copia. A Cardinal.”

“Get in here Cardinal,” Papa tells him from the couch. Blushing red, Copia disappears from behind the hole in the wall. Soon and sure enough, the grand golden door to Papa’s suite creaks open. The nervous man comes in, eyes still downcast as if he’s about to be expelled from boarding school by a cruel principal.

“You were watching us?” you ask. Copia’s lips fall open, and you notice a twitch from the embarrassingly obvious bulge in the front of his red cassock.

“Why not stay then?” Papa smirks. “Whoever said four’s a crowd?” He points a finger. “A coward, that’s who.” He turns to his two guests. “You are okay with this?”

You nod. Copia shuffles in, and you’re the first one to make a move on him. He’s attractive, in a humble sort of way. He’s growing on you, despite the fact that he had been watching without any of your knowledge. For some reason, that turns you on too.

Copia kneels down before you, awaiting some kind of punishment he obviously expects to receive from Papa. How many times had this happened before? Something tells you this Cardinal likes to be told what to do as well... you can tell by the prolonged avoidance of eye contact and the soft whimpers he gives. There is as well, the glaring fact that he's on his knees for you at the moment.

"You would like to order him around, si?" Papa asks you, as if reading your mind. You nod. Papa leans forward, amused. "He likes to be told what to do." Letting out a loud laugh, he turns to look at Copia. "Cardinale... you like this?" Copia blinks up at you with eyes full of desire, nodding. Mary clears his throat. 

"Anyone gonna ask me what I think?" You look over to your boyfriend.

"Oh. Mare, are you good with all this?" The shithead just grins.

"Hell yeah. Let's make this little rat beg." Copia whines softly where he is on the floor, and Mary starts to advance on him.

“Leave him right there,” you say. Copia’s eyes dart up to you. “See how long he can wait like a good boy.” His lower lip trembles—by the way he’s shifting and grinding down it won’t be long at all. You kneel down in front of the Cardinal as Mary stalks a circle around him like a predator.

“So. You like to watch,” you purr. Copia’s pale, freckled skin flushes all the way down to his neck. “Filthy little rat likes to watch us fuck, huh?” His breath hitches, eyes begging you. You only smirk in response. “You're in luck, filthy rat. Mary and I like putting on a show. Papa seems the type as well, if I’m not speaking out of turn.”

“My life is a show,” Papa hums. “A show is not a show without an audience, si?” He winks at Copia, who swallows. Mary leans down to run his fingers through Copia’s hair and tousle it a bit. He presses a kiss to the back of his neck before getting to his feet again.

“Were you jacking it back there?”

“Tell the truth,” you whisper, grazing your lips over his cheek. "Fucking dirty truth." Copia shudders under the attention of all the eyes on him.

“Ah... yes.” He lets out a hurried breath. “I—I was only watching at first, but it became... too much.”

“You just had to touch yourself?” you fill in.

“Yes,” he pants.

“Such a shame you couldn’t get a good view of anything from back there,” you say. Making sure you’re in full view of Papa as well, you grab Mary’s hand and tug him down. He falls beside you and quickly gets the idea. About a foot away from Copia at most, you lay back on the floor and Mary gets on top of you. Copia’s breath audibly hitches as Mary drags your lips in for a kiss, slowly making out with you and grinding himself between your legs. You bump your hips up every now and then and give a small noise of appreciation. You hear Copia’s cassock shuffle.

“If you touch yourself under there, I’m gonna put it in a cage,” you say, not looking away from Mary. Copia stills, and Papa chuckles.

“Would you like that, Cardinale? No honk honk for a while.”

“Papa, please,” Copia mutters. “ _Ritornello,_ eh?” His cheeks flush again. Papa decides to come over. Approaching from behind Copia, he gently trails his hands down the Cardinal’s neck, and presses a soft kiss under his ear. Copia’s fingers flex. Papa rubs his hands down Copia’s chest, down to his hips; his hand barely grazes his bulge, but diverts at the last minute. You take notice of the tease, and break away from Mary. Copia’s squirming under Papa’s touch.

“Dirty, dirty Cardinal. You like to be used as a toy?” Papa hisses in Copia’s ear. “This cock, it belongs to us. No more fucking touching yourself.” You run your hands up from Copia’s knees to his upper thighs. Mary moves closer to drag his tongue up Copia’s neck from his black collar to his jaw line. Copia’s cock jerks visibly, and your eyes drop down to it. It throbs rhythmically, and Copia’s breath catches as he begins to gasp.

“I’m—I’m going to...” he gasps out, eyes rolling back. Tears brim over the edge as he gives a punched out grunt. “I am going to cum!”

"Stop,” you say. Papa gives up touching Copia’s chest, sitting back on the couch. Mary leaves his neck alone. You bite your lip as you stare the heaving rat in the eye. “Suck Papa's cock," you tell him. Relief in his eyes to be able to touch, Copia scrambles around to do so, nearly tripping over himself. Papa looks down at him once the man is between his legs, one eyebrow quirking up.

“That display has left me wanting, si? Get to work." He leans back as Copia stares down at the hard cock resting against Papa's hip. It's still slick from being inside you briefly—Copia seems excited by this. As you watch him take the cock eagerly into his mouth, Mary comes up behind you and eases you down to your knees.

"You like that, babygirl?" Mary whispers in your ear. "You're so fucking good. So good for me, huh? You make me so hard, babe." Two long, slender fingers slip inside you, and you sigh as you lean back into your boyfriend's touch. On the couch, Papa groans and tilts his head back as Copia leaves no room for breath, bobbing his head like an expert and taking him down all the way.

"Such a slut, si?" Papa groans. "You need this cock so bad, you love to suck it." Copia moans, humping himself gently against the bottom of the couch. The heat in your stomach is only stoked by Mary’s touch. Papa starts to groan louder. "Ai... ah, enough, shoo," the antipope hisses, jerking Copia off him by his hair. "Too much, rat. I am going to finish too soon." You moan as Mary curves his fingers suddenly to start fucking you with them harder. Over by the couch, Copia licks along his bottom lip as if dismayed that Papa wouldn't cum in his mouth. Papa instead tilts his chin up, and Copia stands to await his next order. His legs quiver a little as he transfers weight from foot to foot. His bulge is heavy between his legs, and by the way his hips keep nudging forward, it's obvious he craves more stimulation.

"Mare," you breathe, breasts heaving, "Fuck me."

"You want them to see you beneath me, huh?" Mary flashes that diabolical smile. “I bet. They just gotta know how much of a slut you are.” He handles you over onto your stomach and grinds against your ass. "Wanna get fucked from behind so you can see them, sweetheart?" You nod eagerly, and Mary positions himself with practiced ease before teasing himself at your entrance. “Gonna give it to you real hard babygirl, 'cause you deserve it." He pushes in. Papa hisses through his teeth as he watches your lips drop open from the action.

"That's good," you moan. Copia whines at the sight, and you know just what to give him as his next order.

"Help Mary along, rat," you tell him. Free to interpret that any way he will, Copia moves down behind the punk rocker, and presses himself up against your boyfriend's back. Papa watches intently as Copia tilts Mary's head to the side, capturing his lips in a soft kiss. Mary's thrusts only quicken, going harder until your knees begin to develop rug burn from the force. Moans fall from your mouth like water from a fountain, and they only climb in volume as Mary reaches down to rub circles around your clit just how you like. The voyeuristic Cardinal lets Mary go, trailing his lips down to suck a deep love mark into his neck as his mustache tickles the pale skin there.

“Fuck!” Mary lets out a surprised gasp, but you can tell by the throb of his cock inside you that he liked the feeling. Copia sucks deeper still and reaches around to graze Mary's nipples, tugging the silver batwing nipple rings gently. Mary's hips still and a low gasp escapes him— your eyes fly open as you feel him convulse suddenly and freeze.

"Did you cum?" you whisper.

"It looks like it," Papa laughs in delight, contentedly watching from the couch.

"Alright, hold on! I can get it up again," Mary pants out, scowling. "I'm younger than the two of you assholes, give it a fuckin' minute."

"Please," Papa smirks. "You will hurt the Cardinal's feelings."

"I am younger than you, Papa," Copia deadpans. Mary just pulls out of you, and gives the two of them the finger before furiously jerking himself.

“Let me take care of your predicament, caro,” Papa purrs, patting his knee again. “I will get you hard.” Mary can’t turn down an offer like that. You flip onto your back and raise an eyebrow at Copia. Expectantly, you part your legs for him.

"Well?"

Copia’s eyes widen slightly behind that black makeup around them as he watches Mary’s seed drip slowly down from your fucked sloppy cunt. His tongue darts out to lick along his bottom lip as he hurries over. His hands hesitate when they get to his own buckle. You nod once, and that’s enough consent for him. He pushes his pants down and another low moan comes from him, his wrist grazing over his hard cock providing some relief. He gives a sigh when he's finally free of his cassock.

"You have been hiding such a thing from me all this time Cardinale?" Papa teases, languidly stroking Mary’s cock as he watches over the younger man’s shoulder.

"You never told me you wanted me in this way," Copia replies bashfully. Papa waves a hand.

"With me, you must always assume." Mary lets out a grunt, and Papa reaches down to play with the punk’s balls. You offer two fingers out to Copia, and he quickly leans forward to suck on them. When they're nice and slick, you paint his lips with his spit before bringing the fingers down between your legs. Copia's eyes drop, tongue coming out to drag along his bottom lip.

"Satanas," he whispers. You slip the fingers inside of you and bite back a moan, lifting your hips up as you thrust the fingers in perfectly. Copia's practically panting when you pause. Taking the fingers out, you lean forward to run your clean fingers through his hair. He keens into your touch. With the other hand, you bring the slick fingers up to his mouth, and he eagerly licks them clean like a desperate slut, grinding his cock down against the floor at the sweet taste of you. You use his pliability to guide him gently down, and he gets the message when you wrap your legs around his neck.

“Make me cum,” you whisper, stroking the side of his face. Copia lets out a breath before slowly licking up between your folds, collecting Mary’s cum and moaning. He pulls away from you to blink up from hooded eyes, his lips and chin slick with your arousal and Mary’s spending mixed together. Not about to waste another minute, the eager Cardinal grips your thighs and dips his head back down. His fingers are a little tight digging into your skin, but you’re not about to chastise him—not when his tongue is rolling circles around your clit and sparking the climb to another orgasm.

“You are talented at that,” Papa comments. You moan, remembering all this was being watched by not only your boyfriend, but the man who had invited you here. “You love to eat pussy, si?” Copia moans around you, the vibration travelling through your clit and making you gasp. “You are eating it like a starving man, Copia. Come up for air.” Copia only works harder, letting out soft noises of excess as he suckles your clit into his mouth and dips his tongue lower to collect the slick dripping down.

“That’s fucking good,” you sigh, head falling back to the floor. "Better than watching through the wall like a pervert, huh?" Mary lets out a grunt, cock hard again in Papa’s hand as he watches.

“You’re missing a real fuckin’ show back there, Papa.” He whistles. “This little slut is getting used good.”

“Which one do you mean?” Papa smirks, the heel of his palm pressing gently against the base of Mary’s hard cock.

“Yes,” you heave, forcing Copia’s head down harder, “Fuck, right there!”

“Lick it all up,” Mary coaches Copia. “I want you to make my girl feel good.” Copia lets out a long moan, and when he feels your cunt walls squeeze around his tongue, he thrusts once against the ground and curls up.

“Cardinal,” Papa sing songs. “Ai. Look at me.” Copia heaves out a breath, and shakily looks up from his pants. “You came, eh?”

“No,” is the surprising response. “Almost. Very... very close. But I don’t want to cum in my pants.”

“No?” Mary chides him. You move your foot to press up against Copia’s cock, and he gives you a pleading look.

“I’m proud of you, rat. I didn’t expect much of you, but your tongue is good... and you obviously know how to last.”

“By a fucking miracle he does,” Mary huffed. “Those slutty noises he was making made it seem like he would blow any second.”

“I didn’t finish,” Copia assures, breathless. “I wanted to save myself for... eh...” He rubs the back of his neck sheepishly. Your lips turn up.

“You want to fuck me?” His lips part. “You want to feel what it’s like inside me?” His eyebrows desperately knit. “Go ahead. I trust you.” Copia gets between your legs, and after some slight encouragement from you, he pushes in. His eyes slide shut as he sinks up into your wetness, his expression one of pure worship. Before he can thrust again however, you put a finger on his shoulder.

"You thrust when I tell you."

"Please," he begs, "Ah. Tell me what you would like, si, si." He gives another groan, cock twitching inside of you.

"Want me to shut him up for you, babe?" Mary grins, holding his cock out in front of him. You nod, and Mary handles Copia's head in place.

"Move," you tell him, and Copia tries not to become distracted by the cock in his mouth as he gives one thrust. "Again," you gasp. He obeys with a whimper, getting off on being used so thoroughly.

"Look at me over here, missing out on all the fun," Papa pouts, sauntering over. "Excluding Papa, hm? Ah... there is a hole I see that has not yet been filled.” He kneels down, taking your hand and kissing it. “May I?" You open your mouth wide for him, and Papa gently slips himself inside. “You tap me if you need me to stop. Tap the Cardinal for him to move. This sounds good?” You gag slightly, but nod. Your pussy clenches around the cock inside of you, and you give Copia his first tap on the arm to move. He thrusts with every tap you give him, and Mary keeps up by teasing himself in and out of Copia’s mouth. The sensations from all over your body begin to overwhelm you, and you arch up into Copia's thrusts. He moans around Mary's cock, and Papa thrusts to the back of your throat. 

"You take me so well. Such a pretty little one. Papa's girl, hm? So good." He sees you squirming, panting in your ear. "Cum, cara," Papa hisses. Copia takes this order himself and cums inside you as you hit your climax at the same time. You feel Papa's seed shoot next. Mary finishes as well, as Copia swallows around him dutifully, a mumbled _grazie_ on his lips.

Exhausted, you all lay down the rug by Papa’s roaring fireplace. The atmosphere of the suite’s living room is tranquil; comfortable.

"A successful orgy, no?" Papa finally grins, reaching up for his wine glass and taking a sip. The glass is passed between everyone to share.

"Lucky we found you." Mary nudges Copia's chin. "You sure have got a nice mouth, babe."

"That's Cardinal to you," Copia sniffs. "Outside of sexual deviance, I am to be treated with respect."

"Well, excuse the fuck out of me," Mary huffs. You smile down at Copia.

"Thank you, Cardinal."

"That is more like it," Copia mutters, curling up and laying his head in your lap.

"I hope the two of you enjoyed your little tour around the Church," Papa tells you and Mary. His cat comes back from the other room and hops up on his lap. “I regret you did not get to see more.” Mary smirks, taking your hand and licking his lips in a lewd gesture toward the antipope.

"I think we saw enough, Paps. Though I was kind of hoping we’d make it to the bedroom sooner or later.”


End file.
